Smash Bros Skool of Nerfcraft and Spammery
by youcantbme
Summary: All the kool kids go to the Smash Bros Skool of Nercfrat and Spammery, where they go into the houses of Ganondor, and Jigglypuff, and Chlorinclaw, or Snakelin.


Smash Bros Skool of Nerfcraft and Spammery

CHAPTER!1

All the kooll kids were here for the opening of the great skool of nerfecraft and sammery aka the cool edition of smash bros the mansio nbut like better cause all those authors are just so uncratvie and stupid. (AN: Get rekt m888 ;) So then anyways this skool is the skapool of smash but not anything like hareh potter, nope , no siree not me. This is different so get your mind out of that. So anyways Lucas and his best mate Toony (lol you thought it would be ness haha get rekt nob) So lucas and his best friend Diddy went and are gonna be gihg to the skool of smashery. And whatnots. So anyways they go up here ands are like woah theyre where at the skool of smashery topkek hahaha good one mate. And so TOony turned to Diddy and was all like 0.o. But Lucas didnt understand ans said. 3: i dunno. So anyways they after this communication they have cause they great bros these two and theyre like legit kids mind you, the toughest on the block and thqt . But well except licas lol what a kitty.

Right so stupid diddy was getting us aooff track. So anyways we re here for the new year of he skool of nercfract right. Alight so the new kids is here linning up about to go ND GET DOT SORTING DONE. So they are in a line right. And theyre linging up bout to go in and get some kitty. Wait actually nah nah nah get some sorting. So the kids in the lone they be Game and watch, ness, lucas, diddy, laconna, bowser jr, boswer jr and watch man hunt, duc khunt, and a fw more of the smashers that ae gonna to gthe skool.

So they are in a lone and nervous. So lasonna turned to kucas and said hey lucas what class do you wanna bein. ASnd lucas said that well he didnt know of any of the classes but he wanted to be in one ti learn about how to run over tree limbs and roots in case he ever needed to go again cause he jhad this situatiuon in the past it was in the second smash bros game if anybody wants to see it. (AN i dont know if it was in the first one cause none of my friends have that. So i dont know if maybe lucas tricked there. But her did in the second one, yeha yeah. So thats what im talking abouyt. Alrighy sorryu ill try to stop putting as many author nots.) So, lascina said that wll theyre are some classes and they are the houses. The houses being Ganondor, Chlorinclaw, jigglypuff, andsnakelin. (Sorrey i know i said ko nomer authors notres but this one is special) (Its jifflypuff just normal get over it kittys) And lucas said well i don't nknow about that, the ganondor wone saounds pretty scray and so does the chloirinclaw but maybe the jigglyfpuff woulkd be god for me what do you think lucas and so lucas turned yto him and said thast well maybe that one would be good if they had any bananas. Kek cause monekys like bananas you get it ayyyyyy ;););)so the sorting hat wasnt actually a sorting hat at all but actually a sorting ape his bname is dk the sorter stands fort do i like to sort yes kay? Kong, andn thats what the short of his name stands for. So the people had to go up on the stage which was kimda like the final battlefield you fight in on smash bros in the second one a nd smash for wii u but more exciting and less pointless and easier. So it was like blue with the smash bros logo on it. And so dk got up there standing there and called up the first person. And so nobody want to go right away so ness push lucas out in front xause he dont really like him no more after tripping trip XD so lucas ius now outmon the stage lucas says nothing and starts peeing peeoing everywhere all over himself and everything cause he cant hold it in when he's scared.

So lucas is peeing all over the place. His brown shorts get all darka dn wet and peach and roaslain staying and sitting alreadyin their house table start going and saying that that is yucky and grooss cause theyre girls and dont like shit likethat bitches. So those bitches jsut sit there being bitches and crying. Lucian starts laughijg and thinks its cute rhat lucas ois peeing. Ness is rollong onf floor laughijg ROFL style. Dk is coming over to lucas and says well i must start the process of the houswe pocking even if you muyst mark tyour territorty. So he picks up lucas and holds him up and lucas is still peeing so its going everywhere its like lion kong style where the lion king is holding up the kid well here its the kong king holding up the kid who is paying right up into the air and everywhere. Hey that rimes. So the king kong is theyre doing his athing and thinking abut how he can take this and make it into a huge success. Cuase he likse huge successes. So lucas by the way is crying and really red and embareassed and wolf is yelling from across the room tht he bporblaly wets his bed at night and is a little kitty. So dk goes and said well hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I think you should be in the chlronclasw house because well you are a scraed little shit. And he takes him and throws him to the table for the chlorinclaw house but see this is futuristc stuff so the tanle is floating and glowing blue and red and purple like smash bros logo. And lucas went flying throught the air but the thing is hes still peeing, and see his hsorts got so soaked they werent fvery strong a nd ripped where dk threw him and so now hes flying through the air naked while watering veryone and eveyrhting ynder the stars. (But wait theres no stars ere cuas this anint none of that weak shit harry potter shit no sire ee) so everyone is screaming and ducking adn getting peed on haha get recked said the laughing roy koopa lol what.

Sp finlly lucas lands and is now in the atable for the house of chlorinclaw and chlorin who is ttiing at the faculty table tsirts there and is kinda happy but kinda embaraased cause see she hqas a new person in her house and wants to be happy for him but well hes kinda a shit. So she is kinda like encouraging the other people in her house to say lo lwhata shit this kid is. So everyone tat the table for the new lucas moves away from him even though hes done peeing hes kinda smelly. So next up is ness aty the sorter and he is laughing as dk picks him up oh and he gets kinda wet from the peepee still on dk you see hes kinda wet. So ness gets a little wet and disgruntled. So dk picks him up and says hmmmm in think chlorinclaw is good for you. So he throws him toeards chlrojnclaw table and guess what he lands next to kucas and gets up and starts punching in the air at lucas but not hitting him so lucas gets scared and starts peeing again and hte jetting of his pee shoorts right at falco who is a member of house chlorinclaw on the other side of the table and hits him throuigh the hole in his beak this makes falco accidentally breathe in some pee and he dies. So the ganondorf who is the headmaster decisdes this is not good and usses ad healing item to bing back falco unfortunately lucas is still doing it so it happens again and falco dies and is mad so then gandondrf seals lucas peee magically and regets falco up alive so now were okay for now. So then lucina steps up to the sorter kong and the kong goes over and grabs her and holds her up and she is still luaging at lucas but dk starts to say hmmmm i think you shal be in house ganador so lusinca is excited to be in clas and gets rthown over there by dk and he says bye bye so long ay bozwer as he throws her and she lands over there with the gandor folks who are all pretty sweet people you know and immediatly starts asking people about her father and they say well you have to describe him and she asays well hes 25 and they say what how old are you and she says im 25 and so they say what the shit you are a stupid bitch arent you and all move away from her on thable people like fox and lunk and mario and brave fucks like that. And so now lucoian is kinda sad so she thinks about crying but then she relaisex thats she actually a guy and totaslyy gay and starts fangirlijg ewith the other samus and roslaina and peach sitting nearby about how they totally have their otp as ness and lucas which makes newss bery angry and lucas very scared and so thyer not in supooort of thethis yaoiness no sire ee. Nope. ganondor hoever is very smart and knows lucisna is prety good and so he is happy cause well see he is the heas ovf the smash bros scool and also of the house of ganondor and the house of jigglypuff and the house of snakelion. Because snake can never be found and jigglfpuff kinda sucks at shit.

So now diddy is up to be judged by dk ad he says dont put me in that weak shit chlorinclaw house mate and so dk says okay and picks him up and throws him to that weak shit chlronclaw house so now the entire house of chlorinclaw is having their heads in their hands and groaning with all kinds of increasing discomfort and chlroin up front says nothing but good but nobody heres her. So the people of the chlorinclaw house are people like luigi and oliamr and alph and zero suit samus and luigi and generlaluy just kinda shit weak shit yo. Thats right mate. So the sorting is finished. Now in clasz the first day chlorin is upo to teach but she fogrgets all her loines and is having to look through her book to see what she should say, but ganondorf comes in looking kinda like a smart and kinder darth vader and but wothout the force power and he says that well here are you lines chlorinal and uses the power to make her remember and so she does. Lucisna is sitting in the back by this handsome guy she sees in this blue outfit and tinns its amazing. Shes sasy hey there matey would yo like to be yaoi with me. And this mans name is marth. He is not wanting to commence in the gayness with this guy girl thing that dresses like him. But he does dress like him and so is kinda hot and he thinks about it but then ike comes over and sits down on marths desk causing it to topple over beacue ike is all big like barbecue but ike just stays floating there cause hes so strong gravity dont give a fuck even and lucina sees him and saks if he wil be gay with him and ike says well lol easy kitty and yeah and shit so rthey just keep sitting there but start to decide to do something romantic so ike picks lucina a flower and they both start eating it together awww how romantic so while this is happening chlorin is kinda annoyed and asks thme to stop but ike says no and so she says well whatver ill have to dock them percent in the house standings which are a r thing where each house wants to have the most percents by thene end of the year to win them a spot with a competitior for the final smash. And so chlorn thinks well i wll dock house ganondor lot of points so that they dont do as good cause i know i need some help for my weak shit house but little does she know tht at the shitty chalkboard where they keep these scores in another hallway ganondor himself comes over and uses his magic powers of chalk drawing to change that weak shit chlorindall house score to less percent and bumps up that ganondor score with some great points and all but unfortunaley he forgets about the power of the all power ful chlorinclawq and chlroina uses her magic powers of nerflessness to come and shoot a blue firebal at ganondor which distracts him but then he gets and takes a chlorinclaw right to the face after because then he is on ground in pain and bad. Chlroin leaves to go teach more pof her class on how to not have your parents die a terrible death while your still young like seuously why all the smash bros people lose their families they must suck and so ganondorf just changes the score again afterward anyway.

but little does he know that greninja is standing there watching and judgin him harshly from his spot int the water networks of shadow.

Authors note hey everybody thanks for reading thia took awhile but i got it made im sorry for the grammar mistakes and speeliing i cant remember if the greeen or red is for what but i dont have time to read it over and check sorry s XD XD XD just kidding i love you all thank you for reading and be sure to review and favrite and like and tell me what you like im always gong to improve 1 like = 1 prayer for lucas see you all next time for chapter 2


End file.
